Safehouse
Safehouse, is a thriller novel soon to be written by Jonathan Eckelman. Summary When four people witness a hit by a major drug lord, they find themselves hunted as they try to find a secret Safe-house where it is rumored anybody will be safe. (SPOILERS here on) Synopsis Five friends (Logan, Maria, Ellen, Richard, and non-main character Jesse) got to a football game. While driving home (In the same car) they spot a man killing a woman with a silenced gun. Ellen calls the police but not before Jesse is killed. Unable to stop the attacker, the four are forced to flee to Richard's home. The police report the next day on the news about a prank call from Ellen. Logan orders pizza in the hopes of calming down his friends. The Pizza Deliverer is actually a hit-man and tries to kill them, but is killed by Maria when she strangles him. They head to the police station to say they had a body of an attempted murderer. However when the police get to Richard's house, the body is gone. Detective Hyrtt tells them to stay at Richard's house, unbeknownst to them putting a bomb under the house. His partner, Detective Howard, sees this and reveals the bomb to the four. He fakes their death by putting their blood inside large amounts of meat. He helps them escape but leaves their phones behind. The bomb is ignited, destroying a large portion of the house. Howard explains to them that Hyrtt is a corrupt cop working for a powerful, unidentified, drug manufacturer. He says they witnessed a hit from the drug lord. When asked of how to evade them, Howard reveals rumors of a hidden Safe-House that was said to be unbreachable. He cross-references disappearances of infamous fugitives with the location of disappearance. The Safe-House is located in Thetford Forest, Britain. The identities of him and the witnesses are changed and Howard hires a private jet to England. The plane is followed by a larger American Airlines plane and attacked repeatedly until Logan maneuvers the plane; tricking the second plane to crash into the water. They arrive at England at midnight, with the plane incident making the news. Reports say they found bullets and missiles, even heat-seeking ones, yet not one heat-seeking missile had been used. They go to the Thetford Forest and search for the Safe-House. Ellen finds neighborhood, and a tall house but cannot get in. Howard ultimately convinces the inside people to let them in. They spend a week at the Safe-House before the leader, Jase Harper, announces assassins are trying to break in. The men fight off the assassins without revealing the location of the Safe-House. Someone causes a wildfire in the forest, revealing the Safe-House's location. The assassins fire at the house repeatedly with machine guns. Logan is wounded from a collapsing chandelier and Ellen is shot fatally. The assassins are fought off again. An assassin calls the police and reveals the people who caused the wildfire is hiding in a house. The SWAT teams bring down the house with an RPG, killing Jase and Richard. The assassins steal the SWAT's clothes and armor and goes in to arrest them. Logan is put in an outside mini-bunker (the size of a large closet) due to his bullet wound. Maria and Howard are left to fight off the assassins, not fooled by their disguises. Characters Logan Slumpt One of the four witnesses. Maria Schneider One of the four witnesses. Ellen Stevenson One of the four witnesses. Richard Garrison One of the four witnesses. Detective Miles Howard The partner of the corrupt cop Hyrtt. He is the true antagonist. He uses the witnesses to lead him to the Safe-House to make a fortune by revealing its existence. Jase Harper The leader of the Safe-House. Release and Reception